A Letter To You
by LooseE
Summary: -One Shot-  Harley leaves the Joker for good. After leaving him with just a letter, Harley reflects on a time when she really thought the Joker loved her.


This is a one shot based on Letters to Elise by my favourite band The Cure.  
>They have widely influenced my writing, and will continue to try and incorporate them in my writing.<p>

Robert Smith is so very inspirational.  
><strong>Sexual themes so please don't read if you don't feel comfortable<strong>

* * *

><p>Tears formed on her cheeks as she watched the passing buildings through the car window. Red would tell her to stop babbling and man up. But she couldn't, he was her life and she was leaving him. A letter was left parched on top of the TV while he was asleep. It was a shame it had to end this way. But he had pushed her.<p>

They were on their way to England. Far far away from Arkham, The Joker, Batman, everyone. Red said they were particularly good with gardening over there, so she was very looking forward to going. Harley couldn't see any reason as to why she would or should go. But she was.

"He isn't everything Harley" Red said simply looking at her in the rearview mirror.  
>Harley sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.<br>"I know"

Karl read the letter with a raised eyebrow and snorted, showing it to his brother, who was just as dumb. The Joker sat in the kitchen sipping at the steaming hot coffee the twins had made him. It was disgusting, nothing like what he was used to getting from Harley. She had left him alone in bed the morning, she had left him alone in the house, she had left him alone with nothing but a letter, a letter he hadn't dared to pick up.  
>"What does it say?" The Joker ordered the twins.<br>"Just a bunch'a song words mistah" Karl said nervously and handed the letter to the boss with shaking hands.  
>Karl's brother Jimmy laughed and Karl laughed too.<br>"Stupid song words boss, nothing you need her for, you have us" Jimmy exclaimed.

The Joker took the letter upstairs, slamming the door. Away from those buffoons.  
>He rubbed his temples as he laid the piece of paper on his lap, while his eyes scanned over it.<p>

_Oh Elise it doesn't matter what you say_  
><em>I just can't stay here every yesterday<em>  
><em>Like keep on acting out the same<em>  
><em>The way we act out<em>  
><em>Every way to smile<em>  
><em>Forget<em>  
><em>And make-believe we never needed<em>  
><em>Any more than this<em>  
><em>Any more than this<em>

_Oh Elise it doesn't matter what you do_  
><em>I know I'll never really get inside of you<em>  
><em>To make your eyes catch fire<em>  
><em>The way they should<em>  
><em>The way the blue could pull me in<em>  
><em>If they only would<em>  
><em>If they only would<em>  
><em>At least I'd lose this sense of sensing something else<em>  
><em>That hides away<em>  
><em>From me and you<em>  
><em>There're worlds to part<em>  
><em>With aching looks and breaking hearts<em>  
><em>And all the prayers your hands you make<em>  
><em>Oh I just take as much as you can throw<em>  
><em>And then throw it all away<em>  
><em>Oh I throw it all away<em>  
><em>Like throwing faces at the sky<em>  
><em>Like throwing arms round<em>  
><em>Yesterday<em>  
><em>I stood and stared<em>  
><em>Wide-eyed in front of you<em>  
><em>And the face I saw looked back<em>  
><em>The way I wanted to<em>  
><em>But I just can't hold my tears away<em>  
><em>The way you do<em>

_Elise believe I never wanted this_  
><em>I thought this time I'd keep all of my promises<em>  
><em>I thought you were the girl I always dreamed about<em>  
><em>But I let the dream go<em>  
><em>And the promises broke<em>  
><em>And the make-believe ran out...<em>

_So Elise_  
><em>It doesn't matter what you say<em>  
><em>I just can't stay here every yesterday<em>  
><em>Like keep on acting out the same<em>  
><em>The way we act out<em>  
><em>Every way to smile<em>  
><em>Forget<em>  
><em>And make-believe we never needed<em>  
><em>Any more than this<em>  
><em>Any more than this<em>

_And every time I try to pick it up_  
><em>Like falling sand<em>  
><em>As fast as I pick it up<em>  
><em>It runs away through my clutching hands<em>  
><em>But there's nothing else I can really do<em>  
><em>There's nothing else I can really do<em>  
><em>There's nothing else <em>  
><em>I can really do<em>  
><em>At all...<em>

Harley cried on the flight as well. She couldn't stop. But she deserved more than he was giving to her. More than the punches, slaps, kicks and throws. They were a passionate couple. He'd rough it up with her when he had a bad day. But there were times when Mistah J was passionate about her. Those times, made her think that he almost loved her.

_"Mistah J?" Harley called through their newest hideout.  
>It was an abandoned house. Probably from a family who went on holiday and never came back. Maybe they had died.<br>She had a tedious break out from Arkham. A lot of digging with spoons was involved between her and red. But she was home now. After a long distance phone call to a friend, she managed to track down Mistah J's latest hideout.  
><em>  
><em>She was surprised to see the twins weren't about. They were always trailing after him in some form or another.<br>Harley was quite bummed out that he hadn't even sent her a letter in Arkham. Tried to contact her or even break her out. She grumbled to herself at the thought and replaced it with "He was probably busy".  
><em>  
><em>There was a warm glow and a nice smell coming from upstairs. She followed it to the first door she came to, she pushed it open nervously. He may start beating her for her intrusion. She hoped he wasn't with another woman. It would break her heart. She tried to eagerly push the thought out of her head. He wouldn't do that to her.<br>__The bathroom was small, and dark with all the lights turned off. There was two candles sat at the top of the bath while the tub was filled with warm smelling water.  
><em>_Harley looked around suspiciously to see if it was meant for anyone in particular. Like Batman.  
>Mistah J wasn't one for taking baths like these.<em>

Slowly and cautiously, she stepped out of her Arkham striped clothes and let them fall to the floor. Looking around once more, she got into the bath. The warm water touched her skin graciously and she sighed a happy sigh. She lent back and decided to not care that it could have been a trap. She'd die in this bath and die happy.

_She felt a rush of air pass her quickly and opened her eyes. Her gaze was hard but softened when she realizes Mistah J was sat on the side of the bath.  
><em>_"Mistah J. I've missed you so much. Is this your bath? I'm so sorry" She said worriedly and tried to get up. The Joker put one hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down gently.  
>"It's for you" He said simply, as if he was ashamed of himself.<br>Harley's eyes widened and couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. "Me?"  
>The Joker nodded simply and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.<br>"It's me saying I'm...I'.m" He couldn't get it out no matter how hard he tried. "For not helping you get out of Arkham"  
><em>_"Oh Mistah J!" She hugged his arm and placed a kiss on it with a smile. "I love you so much, thank you!"  
><em>_"Yeah, yeah" He said trying to push her off with the smallest smile.  
>Harley looked at him with so much love in her eyes. He tried to apologize, not to mention he looked so handsome. He sat there with his medium length green hair, his purple waist coat and green shirt. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and some black trousers on. His make up was still firmly on his face. He noticed her looking at him and tried to put on a bored expression.<br>_  
><em>He drummed his fingers on his leg, trying to be patient. But he was losing it fast.<br>His hand took Harley's wrist and pulled her up. He took her in his arms, not caring that she was dripping all over him, and took her to the bedroom._

He threw her down on the bed and closed the door with a slam. He didn't like all this bullshit he was pulling for her. But he couldn't be bothered for the arguments. Though something was pulling at him, suggesting that he actually thought differently. it was her smile. She laughed and pulled his arms gently, he let her bring him down on top of her and kissed him. He wasn't used to the soft kissing she was doing. He reminded himself, that this unfortunately was about Harley and her way.  
>He kissed her back, trying to be soft but his control was still there. He licked her lips and granted himself entrance and started flicking his against her own tongue.<p>

_She moaned into him as he ran a hand down her side, feeling all of her curves. He ran a hand over her foot feeling the soft skin beneath his hand. It was known to Harley about the Joker's pleasures. She'd always give into them and let her kiss and maim her feet, but he wretched his hand from them and brought it back up to her face.  
>He moved down to her neck, biting at it as she pushed his head into her with a moan.<br>_  
><em>He sat up and pulled his waistcoat and shirt off. Exposing the build that nobody presumed The Joker had. The build that Harley took great pleasure in knowing he had.<br>She felt the muscles beneath her hands as they roamed his back, scratching him deeply as he bit down on her neck. He moved his hand down to her nipple and toyed with it as he maimed her neck. She moaned in pleasure and started to push into him, eager for his touch._

She moved her hands from his back and pushed him upright and she followed. She kissed his chest and his hips and across his groin. Harley flicked the buttons on his trousers from their loops and pulled them down. She rubbed his already hard dick and pulled down his boxers. She took him in her mouth almost immediately. He grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and started pumping in and out of her warm mouth. He let out a territorial growl when he tongue flicked against his head and quickly flipped her on her back.

_He ran a finger over her clit and started pressing down on it, moving side to side. She moaned and bucked underneath him. His fingers moved down to her entrance and started pumping in and out of her wildly._  
><em>"Mistah J, please, pleasee" Harley cried attacking his back again.<em>  
><em>He took out his fingers and replaced it with his dick and started thrusting into her like a mad man. <em>  
><em>She felt him fill her and gasped at the size of him, she always did. She let herself feel him for just a moment before following his momentum.<em>  
><em>The Joker kissed her hard and rolled onto his back so she was on top instead. She bounced wildly ontop of him, moaning in pleasure. He gritted his teeth as his hands bounced her more. She started gasping and moaning, as she felt him pounding inside of her. She took a hold of his shoulders and screamed in release. She recovered after a few seconds and The Joker flipped her over again. He pounded and pounded into her painfully and pleasurably. He took hold of her feet as he thrusted in and out. He called her a whore, he grabbed her hair and then after a few moments threw his head back and growled as he shot inside of her. <em>  
><em>He collapsed on top of her, trying to regain his breathing and felt her run her hand through his hair. <em>  
><em>"I love you Mistah J" She whispered into his ear.<em>  
><em>He looked at her weakly, his make up was now practically sweated off, minus a few bits here and there. <em>  
><em>"You too Harley, you too" He mumbled.<em>

The lyrics weren't funny. They were probably from the heart, about how he would never return her feelings.  
>He read it over three times more before folding it up neatly and putting it into the inside pocket of his jacket.<p>

He contemplated finding and killing her. He contemplated finding a replacement. But none would do really. He couldn't bare the thought of touching a woman. They were all disgusting apart from Harley. He couldn't put up with anyone else's bickering and whining. He kicked over the small table in front of him and sighed.  
>"I'll be seeing you soon my little harlequin" He murmured and started laughing hysterically.<p>


End file.
